The Green Thumb
by Yamiga
Summary: When Obito died, Rin was devastated for more that one reason. Unknown to anyone, the two were in a passionate yet secret relationship which in the end, resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. Rin escapes Konoha but is deemed a traitor. While on her numerous journey's, she must stay hidden and keep her identity a secret for if she is caught, the punishment will be severe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know it's too late to say we told you so. That being all the people who knew that Tobi was Obito. But enough of that, who misses the old days? When Deidara was alive, when Itachi was still evil...before this stupid war and before Naurto became a Gary Stu. Anyway, here's a story between Obito and Rin, and it's just the prologue.**

**Summary: When Obito died, Rin was devastated for more that one reason. Unknown to anyone, the two were in a passionate yet secret relationship which in the end, resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. Rin escapes Konoha, but is later captured for treason. Her child however, must continue life on her own, while keeping herself hidden and alive.**

**This is WAY before any of the Shinobi war happens, and before Deidara's death. And this Changes P.O.V**

* * *

Prologue - Rin's POV

Rin held the papers in her hand, in a firm clutch. Over and over again, she had read over the fine print, dreading for it to be true, and at the same time wondering how she'd continue life like this. Without Obito with her, to hold her hand through this tough time.

It's okay. He would probably say with a smile on his face. It's my problem as much as it is yours. She smiled, and let a tear fall from her eyes.

"It'll be fine." She told herself. "Really it will be."

She wanted to make herself believe that, but it was near impossible. Sooner or later, Minato would get suspicious, or even worse...Kakashi.

Falling back in her bed, she looked up at the ceiling fan and drifted off into a deep sleep.

That night, unwillingly, she dreamt of Obito and the unborn child inside of her. They were married in the dream, much older.

Obito bounced the baby up and down like a loving father, and Rin just sat down outside and watched. Both the baby and Obito looked at her, and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Rin set out to meet with Minato and Kakashi. She made sure not to eat anything, in fear of throwing it all up and also, to wear something a bit larger than usual.

With one last glimpse of Obito's picture on her desk, she opened the door and left her house.

Walking outside, Konoha seemed so much dimmer than usual...it held so many memories. Now everything remind her of him. The blue sky, the children running happily...the smell of the ramen shop.

It would be harder than she thought.

* * *

She met with Minato and Kakashi, and for a while everything was silent, before their Sensei began to speak.

"Obito," He began, heaving a heavy sigh. "Was a gift to our group, our team. His loss will not go unremembered...we will think of him in everything we do." He smiled at the two, who nodded. Then Kakashi spoke. He looked at Rin.

"I know this must be hard for you, but you're gonna have to move on. Just because of Obito's death, doesn't give you or anyone one else the chance to quit. Do you understand."

Rin didn't say anything, urging Kakashi to speak more. "And if ever you feel lonely, know that I will take Obito's place in your heart."

Rin's eyes opened wide, and she shook her head. "Never!" She said. "You can never be like him! You're too perfect, too mature...you're like every other ninja, but he is different! No one can fill up his place!"

"Rin..." Kakashi said. "Calm down." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We may already be looking for a replacement."

She looked at Minato after this, with a pleading expression. He only looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Rin, but ninja die every day. You'll just have to accept that."

Rin stepped back from both Kakashi and Minato, and shook her head. "I'm going home." She said. "Don't follow me."

And with that, she ran back to her house as fast as she could, locking the door behind her.

She screamed as loud as she could, throwing things around.

The fact that those two would search for a replacement, made her want to vomit...

_I can't be here_. She thought. _It's not safe._

Her youthful mind pondered upon her baby, that she feared if discovered, would be taken from her.

_He'll be an Uchiha_. She thought._ That god forsaken clan will take him from me...or the village will._

She had no parents, no Obito...she was alone.

Quickly thinking, she took a bag and began to throw clothes and weapons in it. She had a bit of money, and she'd use that to buy food and rent a hotel. She would hire herself out to pay for a home, or a small apartment...

A smile made its way to her face.

_I don't need you Kakashi_. She thought, as she glared over everything she needed. Before sealing her back, she tossed a few thick books inside of it. No medical nin books or anything, but chapter books, fairy tales...compositions books and diary's. She'd be doing a ton of reading and writing.

Lastly, she snatched the picture of Obito and secured it inside her bag, and within seconds, she jumped from her window seal. She left her house, her home, and her village all together.

Swearing that she would never return.

* * *

**So honestly, I really hope you liked it. **

**And like I said, I watched Naruto and read the manga when it was fresh and so far, I ****_hate _****it now. It's almost gone to shit...**

**But anyway, I don't own Naruto...hope you like it though. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Just as she thought, she had just enough money for a few nights in a motel. The room wasn't as great as the one back in the village but nevertheless, she liked it.

The clerk was nice, offering her food but she only asked for tea. After he gave it to her, she locked herself in her room and began to write.

_- Day One_

_Dear Obito,_

_Aside from the stinky smell...I think that this motel is nice. You'd probably like it, I know you would. It's not to fancy or anything like that. And did you know, they're replacing you, within a day of your death._

_You see that's why I had to leave. I'm tired of them, of everybody. They're so cheerful...but they don't understand. Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow..._

_Love,_

_Rin._

She closed the book and placed it under her pillow. And within seconds she drifted off and was dreaming.

* * *

The next day, even though she had no idea where she was, Rin set out for work.

She let people know that she was a medical ninja, but for safety, kept her place of origin a secret. It didn't take long for someone from the motel to locate her to a hospital in need of medical ninjutsu.

Rin thanked the person before heading outside.

To her surprise, it was cold and she really didn't have anything to keep warm. So as she walked, she hugged her arms to her chest, attempting to keep warm. By the way people looked at her, she knew they had already figured out that she was a foreigner, which was not what she wanted at all.

Still, she headed to her destination, and kept her head low.

Again and again, she'd remind herself that things were only going to get harder from here on out.

* * *

**Again, I hope you liked it! Please review it, and I'll make sure to have frequent updates.**

**And again, I don't own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the second week of being alone and in a foreign village, Rin hardly had any time to rest. Every day, there was either someone dying from an injury wound, or some woman having a baby. Nevertheless, Rin was happy, taking care of young children and sick patients. It trained her for what was to come.

Of course, she was on a very tight budget. Some nights, she wouldn't have enough money to buy any food, so she had to bargain with the people she worked with. She got leftovers, they weren't the best, but they were something.

Another week passed by, and she was living in a small rundown apartment. Again it wasn't the best, but she was managing, hardly. As the days grew longer and tiresome, Rin's belly began to slowly swell.

She could usually hide it when she went to work, but it started to become a problem.

She was pregnant, and she was starving. It didn't make a good combination at all, so the more she tried to ignore it, the more the thought crept into her head.

She needed another job.

* * *

"Excuse me..." She had wandered off into a bar, after what her boss had told her. While it was a good idea, her boss had warned her that it was a terrible idea at the same time.

She figured that out when everybody stared at her when she entered the bar.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked in a husky voice, causing Rin to shiver.

Slowly she made her way to the bar, and sat down...breathing in. She then looked at the bartender and spoke. "I need a job."

"I've got nothing for you." He was an old looking man with a strong jaw. "You're too weak."

"I'm a ninja." She said.

He perked up an eye brow. "What rank?"

"Chunnin." She proudly admitted. "I'm willing to do anything for good pay."

The bartender smirked. "Anything?" He asked, with a teasing tone. "You're pretty young."

"I'm already with someone else." She lied."And we're both pitching in."

He sighed looked around at his buddies and spoke. "You're a chunnin you say? Ever killed a person?"

She swallowed before admitting another lie. "Tons of times." She said.

"Then be here, by 6:00 am tomorrow morning little girl. A minute late, our deal is closed." He extended his hand across the counter. "You're hired."

Without another word, Rin took it and firmly shook it.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please read and review, and I do not own Naruto. **


End file.
